


Please Stay With Me

by bellafarella



Series: Drabble Prompts [14]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Early Mornings, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, True Love, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: Patrick wakes up early for work but David doesn't want to let him out of bed just yet.27: "Please stay with me."





	Please Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of drabble fics. I have been prompted with a few on tumblr and thought I'd also post them here. I hope you enjoy!!

Patrick’s alarm went off and he reached out his hand to grab his phone to turn it off before it fully woke David. David shifts closer putting his arm around Patrick and pulling him in with a soft sigh.

“Sorry I woke you,” Patrick says softly letting himself be pulled in just for a minute before he has to get ready to go open the store.

“Shhh,” David shushes, eyes still closed he kisses Patrick and it lands right near his eye.

Patrick chuckles and whispers, “I have to open the store, baby.”

David snuggles his face in the crook of Patrick’s neck and says softly, “Nooo.”

Patrick kisses David on his forehead. He says, “I’ll see you there in a couple of hours.”

Patrick can feel David shake his head ‘no’ against his neck. He mumbles, “Please stay with me.”

Patrick smiles down at him. It’s hard to say no when David is being so soft and loving, limbs holding him tight against him, his warm breath on his neck and lips pressed lightly against him. “Just for a bit,” He resolves.

Patrick can feel David smile against his neck before he presses a soft kiss there. “Love you,” David says softly.

Patrick tightens his hold on David, kissing him again on the forehead. “Love you, David,” He says back just as softly.

Patrick can be late for once if it means he gets to snuggle with his fiancée for a little bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
